Gas turbine engines include a compressor section for compressing air, a combustor section for mixing the compressed air with fuel and combusting the mixture to generate exhaust, and a turbine section for converting the exhaust into torque. The gas turbine engine may also include one or more primary shafts that are coupled to one or more of the compressor section or the turbine section and that rotate about a centerline of the gas turbine engine. Some aircraft may include a secondary rotating shaft that extends perpendicular to the primary shaft and rotates about an axis that is perpendicular to the centerline of the gas turbine engine. It is undesirable for air to leak at the junction of the primary shaft and the secondary shaft for some gas turbine engines.